Usuario discusión:Brandon el Grovyle
Archivo:Blaziken_NB.gif Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif ¿Que qué? No he entendido lo que me has querido preguntar. Tienes 27 faltas más las que no he querido contar porque me han parecido demasiadas y me estaba cabreando con tanta falta de ortografía. Y está claro que tienes un -6'75, puntuación negativa, sí, por culpa de las faltas. Aún sin ellas no habrías aprobado. De todos modos, no veo qué tendrías que preguntar. Está todo claro en tu apartado. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 09:43 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Brandon! Ok, aunque ya éramos amigos xD La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:00 5 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Hola. Ya me he tomado la libertad de colocar la ficha en tu página de usuario :) 01:22 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii Brandon~ x33! Aqui tu Zekrom del evento especial (*-*) Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por adoptar~! †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 19:18 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Brandon x3! Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Blastoise.link=Un Drilbur el cual evolucionara cuando realices 93 ediciones más.link=Un Golurk. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:55 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta tu regalito Hi Brandon, pues aqui esta uno de mis mejores dibujos :3 espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo_para_Brandon_by_Fanita.jpg PD: ¿te gusta mi nueva firma? El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 23:51 18 jul 2012 (UTC) lucario Archivo:Lucario_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 19:25 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Brandon Gracias amigo, ponme como Lucario, es mi pokemon favorito y supongo que yo te pongo como grovyle ¿No? Tote2012XD (discusión) 17:56 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Amigo Brandon ¿Me podrías decir en resumen como va lo de la guardería? Archivo:Grovyle brillante.pngSHEONARD¿Hablamos? Archivo:Grovyle brillante.png Claro Claro que podemos ser amigos. Archivo:Grovyle_brillante.pngSHEONARD ¿Hablamos? Archivo:Grovyle_brillante.png ¡Claro que podemos ser amigos xD (creí que ya lo eramos o.O)! ademas si le pondré los datos que te faltaron :3 ponme cualquiera de estos 3 Archivo:Jolteon_NB.gif Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif Archivo:Mawile_NB.gif El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 20:13 28 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Hola Brandon Eres uno de los que ha jugado PokeSorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí está el pokémon que te quedastes Un Tyranitar ''Pd:Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Kevin the pigeon.Woof Woof. 21:35 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Brando te doy autorizacion de que edites mi novela Esteban the Snivy (discusión) 00:37 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Ejem nwn Se te informa de que se ha aprobado tu solicitud para adoptar la novela Pokéxmas. A partir de ahora, eres su tutor legal. (?) Mucha suerte. :D Atentamente, el equipo de Adopción de Novelas. Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 20:51 1 ago 2012 (UTC)'' Hola Brandon x3. Eres uno de los que han jugado PokeSorpresas en el chat de PE. '''Estos son los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Tu nuevo Fraxure evolucionara cuando realices 144 ediciones más. Archivo:Blaziken_NB.gif Cuídalos mucho a todos. Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 17:35 6 ago 2012 (UTC) YOU! Yes you! Hey Brandon!, BRANDON!...Hola Archivo:Cara_tierna.png, una preguntita chiquitita y muchas cosas con ita, bueno, ¿Me dejas aparecer en tu novelitaaaaa? ¡Porfaaa! ¡O si no, el padre de Luke pagara Archivo:Zoroark_sprite.gif!. Bueno de una u otra forma lo hara, pero no es el punto. Por favor, y si te preguntas cual novela, es de "El Creador del Nuevo Mundo", se despide esta chica monumentalmente genial, pero que esta tan locaArchivo:Darkrai_mini.pngUn espiritu es fantastico, mucho mas cuando encuentra la paz~Archivo:Cresselia_mini.png Hi :D Hola Brandon, ¿Como esta mi Grovyle favorito? aqui te dejo los datos: Nombre: Yuki Edad: 17 Historia: Sus padresmurieron asaltados por unos asesinos y solo ella sobrevivio ocultandose bajo una cama, después fue vendida como esclava y en la mansión en la que trabajaba se robo una piedra Trueno y evoluciono a Jolteon, asesino a sus amos por todos los años de maltrato que le habian provocado y se vio obligada a huír de la ley ya que se le busca por asesinato, se le conoce como "La Sombra del Trueno" por sus ataques electricos mortales y su velocidad, es una antiheroe ya que no es ta de parte ni de los buenos ni de los malos, asi que ayuda a ambos bandos, pero un poco mas a los heroes. El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 01:05 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno... Ya me las arreglo para que aparezcas Brandon, tus datos, tu historia y tu pokemon ;D, ahora.... Quiero se protaaaaaa Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic_hembra.png Fay: es de caracter solitario, un poco sadica (soy yo en la vida real xD), y muy fuerte pero siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesite. Hija de un tirano empresario. El caracter de su padre la a hartado y abandona su casa y su ciudad. Su fuerza le a bastado para sobrevivir sin las comodidades de su hogar. No le gusta las personas tiranas, nunca Luego sigo, porque estoy en la escuela -_- Tote2012XD (discusión) 13:21 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Y sigo... Enserio estaba en la escuela, haciendo un trabajo de historia xD, sigo con detallitos que no son necesarios que escribas, como... Fay tiene la mala costumbre de rasguñar a la gente que le molesta, o sea arrogantes. Le alegra la gente humilde y amistosa (aunque a veces no les corresponde por su actitud solitaria), pero no puede evitar molestar a los "nerds" xD ni a los tontitos. Su frase es "Si no lo haces yo lo haré". Eso es todito Archivo:Torchic_NB.gifTote2012XD (discusión) 23:23 30 ago 2012 (UTC) 2 respuestas 1: se pueden dobleaudicionar (o como se escriba) 2: si no se rellena tendre que hacerlo con los profesores y directora de mi colegio y con mis compañeros de curso --Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola ;D Hola Krokoo ;D, disculpa por entregarte los datos para aparecer en tu novela, espero que no sea tarde (mejor tarde que nunca), bueno aki te los dejo: Pokémon:Butterfree.pngCara_de_Butterfree.png Bob: Es muy simpático e inteligente aunque es un poco tímido, su deseo es acabar con el crimen, no le gusta para nada que lo molesten a el ni a sus amigos de lo contrario saca su furia. a veces tiene la costumbre de dormir a los demás con su somnífero, pero es alguien amable que le gusta ayudar a los demás. bueno eso es todo, saludos... Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 02:47 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Disculpa la tardanza Pero aquí tienes a los pokémon que encargaste en la guardería Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza de parte de los encargados de la guardería. ¡Cuídalos bien! [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 15:04 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Wikiamistad Hola! Soy Dios DraGón, seguro ke me has visto. Me caes muy bien xD ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? si la respuesta es si ponme a un lucario P.D. ¿Cuando seguirás tu novela de El Creador del nuevo mundo? ¡Me encanta! Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 16:10 21 sep 2012 (UTC)